


does it almost feel like you've been here before?

by orphan_account



Series: times the doctor changes history [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Five year old Sam, Food, Gen, Pre-Series 1, Superwho, dean meets the doctor, nine year old Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: there's an echoing sound in his ears and a slight whistling when dean levels his sawed-off shotgun at a man for the first time.





	does it almost feel like you've been here before?

There’s a quiet _vworp, vworp_ in the air and a quiet humming in his ears when Dean first meets the Doctor. He is nine, has a sawed-off shotgun in his hands, but he exchanges it for the long, hooked knife when he hears the knock on the door. 

“Stay here, Sammy,” he says, and he goes to the door as he hears his little brother yell, “Don’t call me Sammy!”

The knocking sounds again, and he hears a strange beep-beep-beeping which is very out of place. Dean wrenches the door open and comes face to face with a very odd man who wears a brown trench coat and whose hands look like they could have formed the universe.

“Who are you?” Dean demands, and he levels the shotgun with the man’s chest.

The man holds his hands up in what Dean thinks is meant to be a gesture of surrender. “Relax,” he says hastily. “Your Dad sent me, said you’d need supplies, that he’d be delayed by the job he’s on.” His lip curls at the word job. 

Dean looks down for a split second, sees him nudge a brown paper bag inside. He looks inside the bag and sees enough food for two days ─ salads for Sammy, and pie for himself, as well as a pad of paper and crayons for his little brother.

“Thank you,” Dean says warily. “How do you know Dad?”

“Helped him on a job a while ago,” the odd man says. “I’ve got to go now, Dean. Stay safe. The world has great things planned for you.” 

Then a woman is yelling for the man to come back (“We’re going to be late, Doctor!”) and the man is gone.

Dean picks up the paper bag and takes it to the room where Sammy is. 

“Here, Sammy,” he calls out.

“Don’t call me Sammy!” He yells back. “It’s Sam.” 

“Nevermind, Sam,” Dean adds, thinking for a second. “Thought you would’ve wanted some paper to draw on.” 

The look of glee on Sammy’s face lifts an unseen weight from Dean’s heart.

He silently thanks the strange man who brought him the paper.

**Author's Note:**

> probably gonna write a lot of superwho from now on??? i've fallen into a hole


End file.
